Daughters of the Moon: The Ring
by smellysocks101
Summary: Sammy has always been a straight A student and never got in trouble, until she met Matthias. She's getting into fights, skipping school, and running away. What happened to her? Sequel to Daughters of the Moon: The Return. It's done!
1. Matthias

CHAPTER 1

"Oh, my GOD!!!!!!! I'm am so late!!" Sammy ran through the school. Her alarm clock didn't go off, so she overslept. She turned the corner when

BAM!  
She hit a boy. "Oh sorry, I was in a hurry. I didn-" Sammy stopped when she looked at him. He had light brown hair over his eyes. He had brown eyes lighter than Sammy's. "Um, oh, so I'm sorry. I didn't see anyone. And I overslept so, I had to hurry over here." Sammy said. "It's no problem. You just woke me up. I was still pretty sleepy myself." He said.

Sammy started giggling. "I'm Sammy." She stretched her hand and he said,

"I'm Matthias."

She giggled some more. "So, are you new?" Sammy asked. "Yeah, can you show me around?" Matthias asked. "Sure come on." Sammy held out her hand and he grabbed it. "Ok, so what's your first period?" Sammy said looking at his schedule. "Oh, um, geometry." He answered. "Oh, you have the same class I needed to get to. Follow me." Sammy led Matthias to their class and opened the door. "Ms. Hernandez. You're late. And who is that?" Their teacher asked as he wiped his nose. "This is Matthias. He's new here." Sammy said. "Thank you Ms. Hernandez. Now sit in your seat." The teacher said. Sammy walked to her seat next to Serena. She placed her hands under her head and sighed. Serena leaned toward her and whispered, "Where did you meet him?"  
"I kinda crashed into him when I was running to class." Sammy answered sheepishly. Serena laughed and whispered to Jimena and she sent it to Catty and Vanessa. They all laughed silently. The bell rang and Sammy started walking out when Matthias stopped her. "So, aren't gonna show me around the school"  
he asked showing his eagerness to be with her. "Oh, ok." They started walking together. By lunch they sat next to Serena, Jimena, Catty, and Vanessa. "So, Matthias, what do you think about La Brea High?" Vanessa asked. "I think it's pretty nice. Better than my old school." he said putting a fry in his mouth.

Sammy caught Serena staring at him and saw that her eyes where dilating. Matthias stopped chewing his food and looked around. He stared at Serena and she pulled away from his mind. "What was that?" Matthias asked. "What was what?" everyone asked. "I felt something in my head." He said his voice shaking.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Sammy answered. She shot Serena a worried glance.

"Well, Sammy can I speak to you privately?"

Sammy followed Matthias and saw that Serena was frowning and scowling. "Hey, Sammy, I know we just met but would you like to go out after school?" Matthias asked. "I'd loved to!" Sammy said her smile growing. "Here"  
Matthias gave her a ring. Sammy gasped and put it on. It was gold and had a red gem that seemed to be glowing like fire. "It's beautiful." She slipped the ring on and it was tight against her finger but it fit perfectly. She thought that she felt heat radiating from her finger through her body. Matthias smiled and the only word that he said before he left was,

"Perfect,".

She watched him as he left and then she ran back to the cafeteria to Serena, Jimena, Vanessa, and Catty. "You would never guess what Matthias asked!" Sammy squealed.

"That he asked you out," Serena said plainly.

"Yeah, but do you know what he gave m-"

"A ring"  
Sammy crossed her arms. "I hate it when you read my mind. I can't keep you out. I'm not experienced enough. You always ruin my surprises." She pouted. Serena snickered. "Well, are you excited?" Sammy asked. The other daughters just looked at each other. "Um, Sammy. When Serena went into his mind, she saw something"  
Vanessa said. "Yeah, about that. You have to be much careful. He almost found out about us. He felt you in his mind." Sammy said. "That's the least of your problems." Catty muttered. "What do you mean?" Sammy asked.

"Well, you..." Jimena started but couldn't finish. "You can't go out with him." Serna finished. "What so you're my mother now?" Sammy asked. "Sammy you don't understand." Jimena said.

"He's using you." Vanessa added.

"So, the only way a guy can like me is if they get a prize?" Sammy yelled hitting the table and getting up so everyone in the cafeteria looked at them. "Sammy, if you only let me explain"  
"NO"  
Sammy stormed out of the cafeteria and avoided the other daughters for the rest of the day.


	2. beating up bloody

CHAPTER 2

Sammy walked out of her last period class to the student parking lot. She looked around and found him. He was sitting on his car. When he saw her he jumped off the car and walked towards her. "Sammy, I was wondering where you were. We have to re-schedule our date." Matthias said. Sammy's shoulders fell and her heart stopped beating. "It's fine. When do you think we can go out?" Sammy said. "I don't know. I'll call you." Matthias said jumping in his car. When he drove out she just let the tears fall down her cheeks. "Hey look. The sweet and innocent goddess just got her heart ripped out!" Tymmie said to Karyl. Without Sammy realizing, a deep growl came from her throat. _What_ _was in their eyes? Was it fear? I like it either way._ She let the growl die down in her throat as she walked towards them. They both took a step back but then stayed in their place.

"Hey, guys. I was wondering something."

They looked at each other and started laughing. Sammy grabbed Tymmie's shirt and pulled him close to her until they were inches apart.

"I was wondering why you're in **MY** business!! So, to get back I wanna do something."

While still holding on to Tymmie's shirt she started punching him in the stomach repeatedly.

"Give you a much pain someone can give an immortal!"

Everytime she punched him, the next one came harder. By the time she stopped punching him he was coughing blood and gasping. Sammy turned to look at Karyl. He tried to run, but before he got far, she grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her. "Try to punch me in the stomach. I'll read your mind and prepare myself." Karyl taunted. Sammy concentrated on punching him in the stomach and Karyl covered his stomach with his arms. Sammy smiled. _That's what I wanted you to do_ Sammy thought. When she saw that his face showed confusion she punched him hard on the nose.

"What the hell?!?"

When Sammy backed off her hand was covered in blood. She looked at Karyl's face he had blood running down like a waterfall.

"Let's get out of here! This chick's crazy!"

As they ran away, Sammy realized that she didn't mean to beat them bloody.

"What was that for?"

Sammy turned around to face Stanton. "It's none of your business." Sammy said turning back around and started walking. "I know what I saw. Well, not really know what happened. That's why I'm asking." Stanton said. "I said it's nothing!" Sammy said. Knowing no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't overpower the Prince of the Night. So, she started running. She ran all the way to the beach. The sat down on a rock and took deep breaths. "Why am I so violent today?" Sammy asked herself.

"I was wondering the same thing." Stanton said leaning against a rock seductively. "Go back to Serena. The friend traitor." Sammy spat as if Serena's name now left a bad taste in her mouth. Stanton stared at her. "Why are you and the other daughters fighting?" Stanton asked. "It's none of your business! And stay out of my mind!" Sammy yelled. She got off the rock and started walking again. "Sammy, wait!" Stanton said grabbing her arm.

"What?!?!" Sammy said turning around.

"Just tell me what wrong!" Stanton said getting impatient.

Sammy sighed. "There's no way of getting away is there?" Stanton shook his head and laughed. He sat her down on a rock and sat down on the rock opposite of her. "So, what's going on?" Stanton asked again. "Well, it all started in the morning..."


	3. explaining

CHAPTER 3

"I met this boy that I liked. He's new so I took him to geometry because that was his class. We had lunch together with the other daughters. That's when we were fine. Serena tried reading his mind but he almost found out what was going on. He took me aside. Asked me out and gave me this ring." Sammy showed him her ring. "Then when I went back to the table they were acting like my mother. They said I couldn't go out with him. So that's pretty much what happened." Sammy said.

"Wow, you had a long day." Stanton said. "Well, did you listen to them? I mean, why they said you couldn't?" Stanton replied. "No, I don't need to. They said I couldn't and they can't say what I can and can't do. Right?" Sammy asked. Stanton was thinking for a while.

"What was his name?"

"Matthias, " Sammy said sheepishly. "Uh, Sammy. I think that I know why they said you couldn't." Stanton said.

"Why?"

"Because he's a follower." Stanton said.

"And?"

"And that's it?" Stanton said showing confusion on his face. "Well, you and Serena are together and you're the frickin' Prince of the Night!!!" Sammy said practically yelling. "Well, when did you start not acting yourself?" Stanton asked. Sammy sighed.

_He's not giving up is he?_

_No way. I'm gonna figure this out._

"Well, I started acting different today. After I was with Matthias at lunch." Sammy replied. "Let me see your ring then." Stanton said. Sammy tried to take off the ring but it was stuck. "I can't get it off." Sammy said. "What are you talking about?" Stanton asked. "I CAN'T GET IT OFF!!!" Sammy yelled. Stanton was taken aback. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I don't know what got over me." Sammy confessed. "Give me your hand. I think I have a hunch on what's wrong." Stanton said.

Sammy handed Stanton her hand. Stanton was staring at her hand, but then looked up at Sammy's face. "Um, I don't know how to put this. Um, you know how Matthias is a follower like I said?" Stanton asked. Sammy nodded her head slowly. "Well, I'm sorry but this is the Atrox's ring." Stanton replied. Sammy took a deep sharp breath. "The Atrox??" Sammy asked. Stanton nodded his head sadly. "How can I get it off?" Sammy said almost crying. Stanton shook his head. "I'm sorry.

Only the Atrox can take it off." At that Sammy starting crying. "Ah, no Sammy. Don't cry! I'll try to find a way to fix everything. Why? Because you're my friend." Stanton said putting a hand on her shoulder. "And because I'm your girlfriend's friend." Sammy said wiping her tears. Stanton started laughing with her. "Thanks Stanton. You know. You're like the brother I never had." Sammy said. "It's that almost a compliment?" Stanton laughed. "Almost" Sammy laughed back. Sammy

leaned and kissed his cheek.

"What was what?" Stanton said turning around. Sammy looked behind him and saw Serena crossing her arms and tapping her foot against the ground. "I was helping her with the problem you guys just had together. I fixed it." Stanton said proudly. "It looked like you were getting together." Serena said jealously and with attitude. "Serena, I swear that she just said that I'm like a brother to her." Stanton said. He turned to look at Sammy. "Tell her." Stanton said pleading. There was a weird feeling

in her body that wanted to say other wise.

"Nope."

Stanton opened his mouth in disbelief. Serena turned to looked Stanton her eyes showed she was furious. "Serena! Come on! Read my mind! See the memory of just now! Come on! Please??" Stanton yelled pleadingly.

_What did I just do? I probably just broke up my friends' realsonship! But it feels like I can do so much mo-! Oh shut up you stupid ring!! Let me decide! _

"Serena wait!"

Serena sighed and turned to look at Sammy.


	4. the ring's talking! I swear!

**I know everything I write is kinda weird. Just bare with it please?**

CHAPTER 4

_Just tell her it's the ring! Just say this, 'Serena, the ring is making me evil!' There. That's what I'll say_

"Serena! Stanton and I are going out!"

_What the heck did I just say?!?!_

"What the heck did you just say?!?!"

"What did heck did you just say?!?!"

"Stanton and I are going out!" Sammy repeated. Oh my GOD Serena turned to Stanton. "Oh, now it is SO OVER!" Serena yelled. _Why do I keep saying that! Stupid ring. Stop talking for me! _"Serena, wait! It's not me talking!" Sammy yelled. Serena stopped walking and turned around.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked. "Well, remember how you wanted to tell me Matthias was evil?" Sammy asked.

"How did you-?" Serena looked at Stanton and smiled, "Yes I remember."

"Well, what else did you want to tell me?" Sammy asked walking towards her. "Well, aren't you accommodating?" Serena crossed her arms. "Come on please! I'm begging you. Tell me what else!" Sammy insisted. "I didn't see much. Just that the ring you have on

is- "

"The Atrox's ring. I know." Sammy sighed. "So, you and Stanton aren't really together?" Serena asked. _What do you think?_ Sammy said in her mind. Serena smiled and walked over to her. "You know what? You're not as crazy as I thought you were. So, why don't you take the ring off?"

Serena asked. "I can't really. Uh, only the Atrox can take it off." Sammy whispered. Serena sighed. "Well, then let's go down to Nefandus and ask the Atrox to take it off!" Serena said. Sammy put her hands on her hips "Are you serious?" Serena smiled "No, what makes you say that? I'm

not that crazy!" Stanton walked behind Serena and said, "Well, why don't you optimistic instead of pessimistic." "Serena, um, can I tell you something?" Sammy asked smiling. "Sure, what?" "Is it okay to beat up followers?" Sammy asked. "Um, well. Why what happened?" Serena asked

as her eyebrows rised. "I kinda beat up Tymmie and Karyl bloody." Sammy laughed. Serena shook her head. "Man with that ring, you're one bad chick." Serena laughed. "Ok, but you don't want to see the other daughters? I mean maybe we can all figure something out." Serena said.

"I DON'T NEED THE OTHER DAUGHTERS EXAMINING ME AND ASKING ME QUESTIONS LIKE SOME EXPERIMENT SUBJECT!!" Sammy yelled. Serena took steps back. She stopped and then said, "Don't let the ring take control over you. You're the one wearing it." Sammy started getting

mad. _She's trying to help. And she's right. The ring is not the one in control. I am. _"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sammy started running. "Sammy don't run. Stay here!" While Sammy was running, she heard Serena close behind. Sammy took out her key and unlocked her door quickly. She got

in and closed the door behind her. "Sammy, where were you? It's late outside and you didn't even call." Sammy looked up and saw her mom. "I was no where." Sammy said getting off the door. "Sammy, can you do the dishes?" Her mom asked. "No, do it yourself. You're the mom here." Sammy said

walking to her room. "Excuse me? Would you like to repeat that?" Her mom asked. "Do it yourself. You're the mom here." Sammy repeated. "Go to your room!" Her mom yelled. "I'M ALREADY THERE!" Sammy yelled slaming the door.

She sat on her bed with the flower comforter

_How am I gonna get this off?_

Sammy got up and walked over to her window.


	5. running off

CHAPTER 5

Sammy looked first at her digital clock on her night stand. It said 12:30 a.m. She walked across the room and opened the door. She saw that all the rooms were dark and silent. She close the door and walked back to her window. She lifted it up and slid it to the right. It was the only way to open it without making noise.

She crept outside and stepped onto her ceiling. She looked down to see where the grass was. She jumped and started walking. She had her head down. Her mind filled with bad thoughts. Somehow she knew how to break into a house. She looked up and saw a small Spanish style house. She knew who's it was. She grimaced and

continued walking. She walked to the curb and started kicking the rocks she found.

_Hey, I've got a fun game_. She picked up a rock and threw it at a car parked in the house in front of her. The alarm went off and so did hers.

"Holy crap!"

As the front door opened she ran for it. "Hey! Come back here! You better be able to pay for

the repairs." She heard as the voice got quieter and quieter. "Fat chance!" Sammy yelled back. She stopped at the park and sat on the first bench she saw.

_I need to get this ring off or I'll lose all of my friends! _

She looked up at the sky and noticed there was a full moon.

_Here's my chance! _

"_O mater luna, Regina nocis, adiuvo me nunc. O mater luna, Regina nocis, adiuvo me nunc..._" She kept repeating the prayer. Suddenly a woman with dogs walked towards the bench and sat down. "Uh, excuse me. I'm trying to think." Sammy said. "I know. I just wanted to give you a little advice." The old lady said. "Advice?

I don't need advice from you. No thank you. I have enough problems." Sammy replied. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that sometimes you have to look at your dark and evil side to defeat the dark powers." With that she got up and walked away with her dogs. "Look, at your dark and evil side? How will that help? Huh? I don't have a dark side.

Without this ring of course." Sammy said trying to take off the ring. The sun slowly peeked over the little hills. "Well, I should get to school." Sammy said walking to La Brea High. She stopped in her tracks and thought

_Why do I have to go to school?_

She walked back to her house and looked up at her window. It was still open but she

forgot to put a ladder there for when she got back. She walked to her front door and tried to open it but it locked. She walked back below her window and tried to jump to it.

_It's too high._

She looked around and found a rock about half her size across the street. She ran to it and tried to push it. "Hello? What am I doing?" Sammy backed back

to her house and stared at the rock. It started moving and lifted off the ground. She made her head slowly move to where she wanted it. She jumped on the rock and grabbed the roof and climbed on. She climbed back through the window and turned toward her bed and a look of surprise went on her face. She found her mom sitting on her bed.

"Where have you been?" Her mom yelled. "I've been at the park the whole night." Sammy confessed. "Samantha Elizabeth Hernandez! What has happen to you? You used to be sweet and innocent but now you're just a- I don't even know what you are!" Her mom yelled. "If I tell you the truth you won't believe me." Sammy whispered.

"Try me."

Sammy sighed and sat down

on the bed next to her mom. "Well, remember the myth of Pandora's box?" Sammy asked. Sammy's mom studied her a moment and then nodded her head. "Well, the last thing to leave the box was hope. That myth is true." Sammy said. "Yeah you're right I don't believe you." Her mom answered. "Mom listen to me. There's more to the myth.

The goddess of the moon, Selene, was the only one to see the monster sent by an evil called the Atrox to destroy hope. Selene took pity on humans so she sent her daughters as guardians to destroy the evil and save humankind. I'm one of the daughters. I was born to save the world." Sammy finished. "Uh, huh. Sure. That would mean that your

life is in mortal danger everyday." Mrs. Hernandez answered. Sammy looked down and nodded. "I still don't believe you. What proof do you have?" Her mom laughed. "Well, first off, this necklace I have," She showed her, her necklace "Shines when followers of the Atrox are near me. And plus I have telekinetic powers." Sammy answered. "You have

telekinetic powers? Yeah, and I can turn invisible." She said. "No, actually that's Vanessa." Sammy corrected.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that Vanessa is the one that turns invisible." Sammy shrugged. "Uh huh. Sure. And who can read minds?" Her mom laughed.

"Serena." Sammy laughed.

"Ok, if that's all you wanted to tell me, I have to call the psychologist." Her mom said getting up.

"Wait mom, I can prove it! Don't make me go back to the crazy hospital!" Sammy yelled.

Her mom sighed and crossed her arms. "Go on. Prove it."


	6. Thank you

CHAPTER 6

Sammy sighed. "I knew it. You can't prove it." Her mom said. Her mom started walking out of the room when Sammy yelled, "Wait!!" Her mom sighed deeply and stopped in her place and turned around. "You really want me to prove it?" Sammy whispered. Her mom nodded her head. Sammy stuck her right hand out and threw it to her left hand. Everything that was on her right side flew over to her left side. Her mom's eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

"You're a witch! You're a witch?" Her mom yelled. "Mom, no! I'm not a witch! I told you! I'm a daughter of the moon. I was sent to destroy the ancient evil called the Atrox!" Sammy said almost yelling. "Ok, I believe you. But I think I have to tell you something. I think you should sit down." Her mom said. Sammy sat down and listened.

"You're adopted."

Sammy sucked in all of her breath and held it. "I'm adopted? But you told me- I thought- W- Why- How?" Sammy said. She fell against her bed and started crying. "Oh, know. Honey please don't cry! I would've told you sooner, but I thought that you would be going crazy about finding your birth mother. And the reason I was going crazy about where you were. I thought that you knew and..." her mom said. Sammy looked up and said, "HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT I WOULD GO CRAZY BECAUSE SOMEONE DIDN'T WANT ME AND YOU SAVED ME FROM BEING AN ORPHEAN?!?!" Sammy yelled. Her mom's eyes widened and her mouth opened.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, mom, um..."

"Mary."

Sammy laughed. "Ok, Mary. Um, every girl had a crush. Right? So, that means that you has had a crush on a boy when you were 16, right?" Sammy asked. "So, who do you like?" Mary asked. "I don't like anyone. Well, I did but he was a follower. I mean, he tried to make me evil. That's why I screamed and I'm acting differently. This ring belongs to the Atrox. It's making me evil. Mary, I don't know." Sammy said. "So, before I give you any advice, I need to know. How many daughters are there?

The rules of the light and dark? The powers of the other daughters? Anything you can tell me?" Mary asked. "Okay, there are technaqly 4 daughters. When a daughter turns 17, they either can lose their power and every trace of being a daughter for them wipes out and they forget. Or they can disappear. You remember my friends I told you about? Serena, Vanessa, and Catty? They're all daughters. Serena can read minds, Vanessa can turn invisible, and Catty can travel in time.

And then Jimena already had her choice of forgetting. But they told me that before I became a daughter, there was a girl named Tianna. She was another dau-" Sammy was cut off.

"Wait, Tianna?"

"You knew her?"

"I took care of Tianna. You see, I didn't just adopt you. I'm a foster mom. I didn't get you when you were little. I got you just before you met your new friends. You see, you had amnesia. I thought you were in a crash or something. Shannon and Todd aren't my actually children either and they're not your brother and sister. I take care of them like they're my own. All I know, or remember, is that there were these boys chasing after Tianna. She got rid of them and stayed with us. She disappeared

and then I took you in. I should've known when you said Serena, Vanessa, Catty, and Jimena. How do you know Tianna?" Mary asked. "You see, when I met the daughters they kept calling me Tianna. They said I was a girl named Tianna but they never told me what happened. I forgot to ask them." Sammy said. "So, what do you think?" What should I d- Mary! Why are you crying?" Sammy asked looking at her foster mother on her flower comforter crying.

"Mary what's wrong?"

"You see, I've cried for Tianna and even when I got you, I still cried. But Tianna was in you all along." Mary cried. "I'm sorry, but that's it. You can't tell me anymore because I don't want the Atrox to go in my mind like what it did for Tianna. But let me tell you two things. First, you never had amnesia. You were just born or created. And second, if you want to talk more about this, talk to Derek. He was Tianna's boyfriend and I know that she told him **EVERYTHING**. So, why don't you

talk to him." Mary said. Mary and Sammy looked at the clock. It was 7:30. "Well," Sammy sighed happily "It's too late for school."

"Just because you're slowly getting evil, doesn't mean you get to skip school." Mary said sternly. "Mary, I don't need school because I'll already help the world. I don't need an education." Sammy said in a voice that meant matter-of-factly. "What about when you grow up and have a family?" Mary said sounding much like a mother. Sammy sighed as she got up and walked out of her room. "Sammy where are you going?" Mary asked. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" Sammy yelled. All of a sudden

Sammy started running across the hallway towards the stairs. The ring was taking over now. She felt it stronger and she knew soon, it would take over her completely.

"Where are you going Sammy?"

Sammy looked down and saw two little children. One girl who was bald and a boy who was in a wheel chair. She felt the power fade away and she was left with compassion for the little children.

"Nowhere now." Sammy said. She bent down and hugged the children and whispered,

"Thank you."


	7. Serena, I need help!

CHAPTER 7

Sammy walked down the street on Friday. She knew they would be at Vanessa's house. She needed help from them. She needed to control herself while she talked to them, like with Mary. She saw Vanessa's house ahead of her. She looked up and saw a half moon. She felt heat on her neck and looked down. Her necklace was glowing faintly and heating up her neck. She quickened her pace and stopped on Vanessa's porch. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Vanessa opened the door laughing and looking behind her at the other daughters.

"Oh, hey Sammy! We knew you would be here." Vanessa gleamed. Sammy walked right pass her and stood in front of Serena. She knew she couldn't say anything to her about the ring, because it would make her say something different. Instead, she thought it as she looked at Serena.

_Serena, please help me take off this ring. _

Serena's smile made every boy jealous of Stanton. Sammy knew that. Something boiled inside of her.

_Am I feeling jealous of Serena? No, that must be the ring._ Sammy knew the ring wasn't making her jealous of her. Serena could easily get any guy she wanted. Sammy wondered why she committed herself to Stanton. She looked back at Serena and saw her staring at her. Sammy blushed knowing Serena read her mind.

_Vanessa's calling you,_ Serena breathed into Sammy's mind.

Sammy turned around to see Vanessa standing there with her hand on her hips. "Sammy!" She said harshly. Sammy's lips tightened and she sharply turned around. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Sammy spat. Vanessa took a step back and her lip started quivering. "_Oye!_ What wrong with you?" Jimena asked. The ring started taking over her again. "It's the ring that Mathias gave her yesterday. It's taking over her." Serena said. Sammy looked over at her. Serena must've sensed the ring overpowering her. Sammy took in a deep breath and spoke quickly.

"Guys, can our moon necklace burn skin?"

The daughters all tilted their heads and looked at Jimena. "You didn't tell her when you gave her the necklace?" Vanessa asked. "I guess I didn't, _pero_ I knew I forgot to say something." Jimena answered. "Tell me what?" Sammy asked. "Well, our necklaces burn the skin of followers." Catty finished.

"Well, that can't be right." Sammy said scared.

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, on my way here, my necklace started heating up my skin. Like almost burning." Sammy said. Serena shook her head and put a hand on Sammy's shoulder. "I don't think of anything other than it making you turn slowly into a follower." Serena said.

"Maybe we can beat the answer out of a follower. Mainly Matthias." Sammy said straightening up.

At Planet Bang...

They waited in the line outside the club. Sammy put on an outfit that Vanessa had in her closet. It was a long sleeve shirt under a grey shirt making it look like 1 shirt with a leather skirt and leather boots. Jimena paid first and then Catty, Sammy, and Vanessa. When Serena went up to the bouncer she slipped into his mind and said,

"I already paid."

The bouncer nodded his head and let her in. Sammy stared at her as she walked in the club. "Stanton taught me." Serena shrugged. "I wish I had your powers right now." Sammy laughed. Jimena went to dance with Collin while Vanessa went backstage. Serena started dancing with Sammy while scanning the crowd with her mind. She smiled and Sammy knew she found at least someone to ask questions about the ring to.

"Hey."

**Anyone can guess who that person is!!**


	8. inner evil power

CHAPTER 8

Sammy turned around at the sound of his voice and faked a smile. "Hey Matthias." Sammy said through gritted teeth. "Serena, can I dance with Sammy." "Odd, I don't think that I told you my name yet," Serena said innocently. Matthias flashed her a smile which Sammy knew was fake. Matthias held out his hand, but Sammy didn't take it. He got impatient and grabbed it tightly. "So, are you having fun with your ring?" Matthias asked.

"Oh, funny. I didn't know it was my ring. I thought it was the Atrox's!" Sammy hissed. "Who told you? Serena or Stanton?" Matthias asked.

"Both"

Matthias snickered and pressed her against his body. "You actually think by making me evil, you can gain the Atrox's trust, and mine!" Sammy whispered harshly.

"It's worth a try"

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? OH AND THIS ISN'T THE RING. THIS IS ME." Sammy said pushing away from him hitting dancing couples in the way. He walked slowly towards her. "_Oye! Parar ahi ahora!"_ Jimena yelled getting between them. "Oh, what is a daughter without her power going to do?" Matthias teased. "Nothing, unless she still has her powers because she's Pandia." Serena said walking up to them. "I'm Pandia?"

Jimena asked. "Yeah, Stanton told me, who was told by Cassandra, who was told by Tymmie (even though she's an outcast), who was told by Karyl, who was told by Kelly, who was told by the Atrox."

"What?"

"Stanton told me, who was told b- Don't make me say it again. Just, you're Pandia."

"Sweet." Jimena said building up her power. "Jimena, everybody's watching." Vanessa whispered. "That's right Vanessa. Make excuses to stop from fighting me." Matthias laughed. Sammy felt her own power building in her.

_I never felt power like this. _

"Come on Sammy. The ring is going want the most evil option you have. So, why don't you fight these daughters?" Matthias said. Sammy looked up and said, "Oh, I got an evil idea sure enough." She looked at Serena and Catty and then the club started shaking. Everyone started running and screaming out of Planet Bang. Vanessa and Catty showed fear in her eyes, but Serena and Jimena stood their ground.

Sammy quickly looked away at Matthias and sent him flying across the dance floor. Sammy turned toward and quickly asked, "Why did you call me Tianna? What happened to her?" Serena stared into her eyes and replied, "We told you. You were Tianna. She was destroyed with the Atrox because she as created by it."

"Does that mean I'm evil?"

"I think so. I'm not sure. If that's true then, you're dark side is evil and created by the Atrox." Serena said. Sammy took a deep breath and remembered what the old lady said in the park.

_Well, I just wanted to tell you that sometimes you have to look at your darkl side to defeat the dark powers_ Sammy thought clearly. She gasped.

_She was helping me._

Sammy smiled and looked deep into her to find evil power inside of her.

_Here it is_


	9. the ring's off! Yay!

**People these chapters maybe be stupid. I know. I'm trying to finish the stury. Like 2 more chapters to go!! Yay!!**

CHAPTER 9

All of the daughters stared at Sammy, and even Jimena and Serena showed fear in their eyes. "I haven't seen something so evil and scary since you stepped into the cold fire." Jimena whispered to Serena. Sammy smiled hearing that.

_I'm as scary as the next dark goddess_. Sammy thought.

Sammy concentrated hard and she felt all of her evil power around her. She looked around and saw Matthias lying on the floor staring at her with fear. She snickered as she walked up to him. She pulled him up by his shirt and said, "So what were you trying to do to me again?" Matthias swallowed hard and shook his head. She laughed and threw him against the wall. He fell to the floor and put his hand to his back for the pain. She turned around to face the daughters. She walked towards them and laughed when she reached them.

"You actually thought I was going to fight you guys?"

All of the daughters took a deep breath and started laughing.

"So, what just happened?" Catty asked.

"Well, with my guess is that Sammy looked inside her and found her dark side." Jimena said. Sammy laughed and said, "That's exactly what I did." "Well, we all have dark sides. And I guess Sammy's is..." Catty said. They stopped and looked at Jimena. She was fazed out and then she snapped back into reality. "She's the daughter of the Atrox." Jimena shuddered. "Guys, sorry but what does that mean?" Sammy asked. "It means that you're the daughter of the Atrox." Vanessa repeated. Sammy turned around and saw Matthias getting up.

She ran to him and held him against the wall. "When will the ring take complete control of me?" Sammy threatened.

"It should've already."

"What do you mean?"

"It's supposed to turn you into a follower on the next new moon. That was tonight."

Sammy cocked her head and showed confusion on her face. She turned towards the other daughters and asked, "Why am I still a daughter?" Sammy asked. "Well, since you're the daughter of the Atrox, you're originally evil, so what's there to turn?" Serena said.

_Wait a minute, if I'm the daughter of the Atrox and only it can take it off………_

Sammy grabbed the ring and focused all the dark powers she just released. She pulled hard and after 1 minute, the ring slipped off. All the daughters hugged her and Vanessa asked, "So, will you still be evil?" Sammy smiled. "Sometimes, you have to look at your dark side to defeat the dark powers." Sammy repeated the old lady. Sammy remembered what Mary said.

"Wait, does anyone know Derek?"

"How do you know Derek? Have you met him already?" Catty asked.

"Not really. But where can I find him?"

"He could be anywhere. Serena, can you hear any thoughts that could be him?" Jimena asked.

Serena stared off into nothing and then replied, "He's outside. Right by the door."

Catty and Vanessa walked to the door and opened it. A red head stood right there. Well, he fell to the ground because he was leaning against the door. He quickly stood back up and asked, "So, this is the new Tianna?"

Serena walked to him and pulled him closer. "Yep, you have to meet her. She has the same personality as before." He stood right in front of Sammy and she started blushing.

_He's really cute. I wonder how I couldn't have seen him before._

"Hey, I'm Derek."


	10. The birth certificate reveals!

**Second to last Chapter!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!**

CHAPTER 10

"So, Tianna-or me-or Tianna, whatever. What did you know about her?-me?-, whatever." Sammy asked him confused. "Well, first of all, I helped her save all of the daughters the first time she figured out she had to save them." He boasted. "What do you mean?" Sammy asked. "Yeah, what do you mean?" Vanessa laughed. "Well, I used my awesome science skills and taught her about atoms and other dimensions." Derek laughed.

"Really?" Sammy asked twirling her hair. Suddenly, a picture of Mary flashed across her mind. "Whoops. Sorry, I tried to be secretive." Serena laughed. "So, sorry for breaking this up but Sammy. Don't you have you have to tell the daughters something?" Serena continued. "Oh, yeah, um, guys? You know Tianna's foster mom?" Sammy asked. They all nodded their heads. "Well, I have her as a foster mom too. I was kinda adopted. And

so, I don't really know my birthday." Sammy confessed.

"What?!? How can you be so _loca?!?!_ You need to know your birthday! For all we know it- could- be-to... We have to find your birth certificate. Mary should have it." Jimena said.

At Sammy's house...

"Mary! Where are you?" Sammy yelled. "I'm here. What do you want?" Mary asked rubbing dishes dry. "Do you know where my birth certificate?" Sammy asked out of breath from running so much. "It should be in my room, second drawer from the top. Why?" Mary asked as she watched all 5 girls run to her room.

10 minutes later...

"I found it. Let's see, October 20, 1990. That's today!" Sammy cried. "I don't want to be rid of my powers. I just figured them out." Sammy cried. "Well, I'm sorry Sammy. But you have to choose in 5 minutes." Jimena said. Jimena started pushing out all of the daughters to give them privacy.

_I can't choose to leave because I love Mary, Shannon, and Todd, and all of the daughters. Not to mention Derek. Where did that come from? I just met the guy. I don't care. Something tells me I loved him more than a day. Focus Sammy! Ok, I have decided._

"Jimena I think I'm ready." Sammy said.

"Are you sure?"

Sammy nodded her head slowly.

Jimena asked

"What are you going to choose?"

Sammy took a deep breath and said...

**Anybody smart can figure out what happens next. DUH!!!!!**


	11. Last chapter

**Last chapter!!!!!! Woo hoo!!!!!! Do a little dance **

CHAPTER 11

Sammy and Jimena walked out of the room and Serena, Catty, and Vanessa ran over to hug her. "You stayed with us!" Vanessa yelled gleefully. "What are you talking about?" Sammy asked. "Remember, Vanessa, she doesn't remember. Duh, that was her choice." Catty said flickering Vanessa on the head. "What was my choice? What are you talking about?" Sammy asked. "It's nothing. See what you guys do?" Serena said. "Guys can you tell m

what you're talking about?" Sammy yelled. "Well, we don't know if we can tell you anything yet. Do you think we can tell her Jimena?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know. If you guys didn't have such a blabber mouth, then she wouldn't be asking all th questions about what we're talking about." Jimena said.

"You know, you just keep bringing it in." Catty said.

"You know, I still want to know what you're talking about." Sammy said.

"Guys, I think we should just tell her. We told Jimena." Vanessa said.

"Ok, Sammy you really wanna know what we're talking about?" Serena asked.

Sammy nodded her head quickly.

"Are you sure? You might not believe us." Jimena said.

"I'm sure. Can you just tell me? I mean, I won't go crazy. It's not like I'm a goddess" Sammy laughed.

"You are." Catty said.

"What did you say?" Sammy asked.

"You were a goddess. A daughter of the moon." Serena said.

"Ok, I believe you." Sammy said.

"We told you, you wouldn't be- you believe us?" Vanessa asked surprised.

"Yeah, you wouldn't lie for just attention. I mean about me." Sammy confessed.

Serena laughed and nodded her head.

"So, if you are all daughters, then do you have mystical powers?" Sammy asked.

They all told their powers and when they were done, Serena said, "Sammy! I almost forgot. Derek gave me this note." Serena passed Sammy a note. Sammy cocked her head and took the note Serena was passing her.

_Dear Sammy, _

_I really would like to really get to you._

_I hope that you would come to Planet Bang and _

_maybe go out. So, see you at school._

_Love,_

_ Derek_

Sammy looked up and smiled, "I think I will."

**Hoped you enjoyed it!!! In a super hero voice On to my next book!!!!**


End file.
